De Disfraces,dementores y sustos
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Hermione aprovecha el Halloween para demostrarle a su esposo Draco Malfoy,que es capaz de invocar un Patronus (Dramione)


Disclaimer. Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, lo demás es invención mía.

Este fanfic participa en el concurso "Un OS por un audio (Halloween)" del canal de YouTube "Pam Ch Voz", por la oportunidad de ganar un audiofic».

El frio viento soplaba con fuerza, despeinando la cabellera de Hermione y mandando escalofríos a su semi-desnuda espalda. Malfoy a su lado resopló con enfado.

─Te dije que te pusieras un abrigo ─dijo hurgando en el bolso qué su esposa insistía en cargar a todos lados─ pero nunca escuchas a tú esposo y todo por usar ese vestido amarillo huevo.

Ella frunció el ceño─ Estoy disfrazada de princesa ¿Qué esperabas?

─Pues, una princesa no tendría tan mal gusto─ renegó recibiendo un golpecito en el hombro─ ¡Es la verdad! ¿Por qué me pegas?

Hermione torció la boca sin contestarle─ Ten─ le escuchó decir mientras le ofrecía un abrigo.

-Ya no quiero nada, muchas gracias─ molesta le dio la espalda.

Segundos después, lo escuchó suspirar y sintió un tirón en la falda de su vestido─ No te enojes, mami, te ves pleciosa ─al oír a su hijo, sonrió y se inclinó a su estatura.

─Gracias, mi amor─ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla─ Tú, si eres todo un caballerito─ respondió mirando con reproche a su esposo, quien resopló al escucharla.

─Se me congela el trasero, "princesa", ¿podemos entrar ya?

Ella sonrió─ Claro, mi apuesto "dementor" ─dijo haciendo alusión a su disfraz ─y no te olvides del gran salvador del mundo mágico─ tomó a su hijo de la mano y avanzaron a la puerta principal de los Potter, donde ese año celebrarían Halloween.

Malfoy miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza─ El sueño de mi vida, ver a mi primogénito disfrazado de Potter.

Hermione ignoró su comentario y se disponía a tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió lentamente sin dejar de rechinar, como si de una casa abandonada se tratase─ ¿Harry? ─preguntó, mirando alrededor.

El silencio imperaba en el lugar, telarañas colgaban del techo, un revoloteó se escuchaba a lo lejos y las luces se prendían y apagaban cada tanto, formando sombras espeluznantes en las paredes .En ese momento la puerta se cerró tras de ellos con un sonoro portazo que levanto el polvo alrededor.

Draco tragó grueso─ Vaya, creo que Potter se esmeró esta vez.

─ ¿Acaso Tienes miedo?

─ ¿Miedo, yo? ─dijo incrédulo─ por favor, no me hagas reír─ respondió, apretando su varita bajo su túnica negra.

Pasos se escuchaban en la planta superior, seguido de crujidos en la escalera qué le erizaban la piel─ ¡Ya basta, Potter!

─Tienes miedo, tienes miedo─ canturreó divertida a su lado.

─ ¡Claro que no!...Solo…solo veló por la seguridad de ti y de Scorpius.

─Aja─ dijo conteniendo una risa.

─Scorp, dame la mano─ pero el niño no respondió─¡ Scorp! ─buscó a su alrededor a tientas y no lo encontró─ Hermione, ¿Dónde está, Scorpius?

─ ¡No lo sé! ─exclamó preocupada─ estaba junto a mí y...y ya no está ─intento iluminar la habitación con su varita, pero esta resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo─ ¡Rayos, mi varita!

Desesperado sacó la varita de su túnica─ ¡Lumus! ─pero la luz apenas iluminaba sus pasos─ ¡Ven acá o te quedaras sin dulces por todo el mes! ─advirtió.

─ ¡Harry, para de jugar! ¡No es divertido! ─dijo sin poder ocultar el miedo en su interior, sin embargo, una risita infantil se escuchó a lo lejos─ ¿Scorp?

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más─ ¿Quién está ahí? ─preguntó con la varita en alto, colocándose protectoramente frente a su esposa─ ¡Te lo advierto, Potter, deja de jugar!

Apuntaba su varita a todos lados, contra un enemigo pronto un grito desgarrador ensordeció sus oídos y mando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Seguido de eso un frio comenzó a sentirse y una niebla espesa los rodeó, sumergiéndolos en un terror absoluto.

─Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto? ─preguntó Malfoy con voz temblorosa.

─Espero que no─ respondió pegándose a su lado.

En ese momento más dementores de los que podían contar comenzaron a emerger de entre la oscuridad, flotando sobre ellos e inundando sus fosas nasales de ese característico olor a podrido qué les producía arcadas.

Malfoy abrió los ojos con horror y sorpresa, quedando paralizado de miedo y su esposa a su lado, le hablaba una y otra vez mientras lo sacudía con brusquedad tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

─ ¡Draco! ¡Draco, reacciona! ─pero él no despegaba sus ojos de esos seres que se acercaban cada vez más─ ¡Maldición, Draco! ─dijo antes de plantarle una sonora cachetada.

─ ¡¿Por qué siempre me pegas?! ─le reclamó sobándose la mejilla, al tiempo que ella le señalaba la razón de su terror.

Tambaleándose, sintió el miedo correr por sus venas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Con enormes ganas de salir corriendo despavorido de allí, pero el fuerte agarre de su esposa contra su piel lo hacía recordar que ahora tenía alguien a quien quería proteger: su pequeña familia.

─Draco…tengo miedo─ susurró

─Cálmate…no corras.

─Descuida, no me ire.

─No te hablaba a ti

Se armó de valor y con manos temblorosas levanto su varita en alto, listo para invocar el encantamiento Patronus hasta qué recordó que nunca lo pudo dominar.

─Tu puedes, Draco.

─Expec…─ pero ningún momento feliz venía a su mente─ ¡No puedo! ─dijo frustrado, cayendo al suelo de rodillas─ ¡No puedo!

Hermione miró con profundo terror como los dementores se acercaban a ella, a tal punto que pudo ver el putrefacto orificio qué tenían por boca, mientras una tristeza indescriptible la llevaba a sentirse como el ser más miserable sobre la tierra. Como si estuviera hipnotizada, se sentía incapaz de moverse y defenderse.

─ Dra…Draco─ logró hablar en un débil murmullo.

Él levantó la mirada y vio como su esposa era presa de los dementores, como era levantada unos cuantos metros del suelo mientras se alimentaban de ella, mermando su vitalidad a cada segundo.

─ ¡No! ¡Hermione! ─se incorporó rápidamente y con desesperación atacaba torpemente a los dementores, sin causarles ningún daño─¡Hermione! ¡Dime que hago!

─¡Reducto! ─exclamó sin producir ningún efecto sobre ellos, y cayó al suelo nuevamente al ser golpeado por un dementor. Aumentando su tristeza e impotencia.

─Hermione─ susurró y ella con esfuerzo le devolvió la mirada.

Al conectarse fugazmente sus ojos con los de ella, sintió una fuerza qué le invadía de pies a cabeza mucho más grande que esa infelicidad y miedo. Se levantó con dificultad y sujetando con fiereza su varita, la apuntó contra ellos.

─ ¡Expecto─ dijo con temor, tratando de recordar las palabras de Hermione, cuando intento enseñarle el encantamiento, hace algunos años atrás ¨Recuerda el momento más feliz de tu vida¨.

Cerró los ojos, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, intentando rememorar algúna memoria feliz en su niñez y con decepción se dio cuenta que nunca había sido realmente feliz; hasta que Hermione y Scorpius aparecieron en su vida, llevando luz y alegría a sus días.

Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces antes de avanzar unos pasos con decisión en su mirada─ ¡Expecto Patronum! ─exclamó y un débil chispazo salió de su varita, sorprendiéndolo e infundiéndole confianza en si mismo.

─ ¡Expecto Patronum! ─y una luz comenzó a salir de su varita, disipándose al momento.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en la alegría que sintió al besar por primera vez a su adorada castaña en aquella torre de Premios Anuales, la dicha qué lo embargo al escuchar el ¨Si, acepto¨ en la boda que más revuelo causó en todo el Mundo Mágico, la indescriptible sensación al enterarse que sería padre por primera vez. Dejó que las risas, las bromas, los momentos junto a su familia lo llenaran por completo, antes de pronunciar el hechizo.

─ ¡Expecto Patronum! ─esta vez una inmensa luz llenó el lugar, comenzando a alejar a los dementores.

Hermione cayó al suelo, recuperando el aliento y pronto sonrió al ver el Patronus de su esposo: un tierno gatito que brincaba de un lado a otro ahuyentando a tan despreciables seres.

De un solo movimiento se levantó y corrió hacia el con la emoción a flor de piel─ ¡Lo hiciste, Draco! ─susurró contra su oído─ ¡Draco! ─repitió al ver que estaba más tieso que una tabla. Lo sacudió de los hombros hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

─ ¿Lo hice? ─preguntó incrédulo, bajando la varita─ ¡Lo hice! ─dijo sonriendo ampliamente─ ¡En tu cara Hermione! Creíste que no lo haría, ¿cierto?

─Eso no es cierto, yo siempre tuve fe en ti─ respondió indignada─ Sabia que podías hacerlo, mi tierno gatito─ dijo con burla causando disgusto en él.

─Un estúpido gato─ resopló─ ¿Dónde rayos esta mi dragón lanzafuegos de siete metros?

─ ¿Por qué a los hombres les obsesiona el tamaño?

─No me obsesiona, sé que soy enorme─ dijo pícaro, sonrojando a su esposa y acercando su rostro al suyo con intención de besarla.

─ ¡Mami! ─interrumpió el pequeño, tomando por completo la atención de su madre

─ ¡Mi amor!

─Nada de ¨mi amor¨, Hermione ¿Dónde estabas, Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Granger?

El niño sin dejar de sonreír, respondió─ etaba juegando con el tío Haly, a los dementoles y─ antes de que continuará con su explicación, su madre se apresuró a meterle una paleta en la boca distrayendo por completo su atención.

Malfoy le miró suspicaz─ ¿Y dónde está?

─No lo sé, tal vez este en el baño ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? ─contesto nerviosa.

─Hermione ─dijo con un tono de no estarse creyendo nada de lo que decía─ Esto no fue preparado ¿o sí? ─preguntó mirándole fijamente. ─¿Boggarts?

Ella negó con la cabeza y buscando con la mirada algo con que distraerlo, tomo un par de cerezas de la mesa más cercana ─ ¡Mira, manzanas pequeñas! ─se echó unas cuantas a la boca─ ¡A i te encantan las manzanas! ¡Riquísimas! ─dijo haciendo gestos con la cara, qué indicaban todo lo contrario.

─Hermione─ advirtió─ No te creo nada.

La joven tragó grueso y señaló las calabazas adornadas─ ¡¿Y qué es eso?! ─dijo con fingida sorpresa─ ¡Manzanas Hallowenescas! , son tus favoritas, ¨gatito¨.

El entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos─ Primero que nada, no soy ningún gatito y en segundo lugar, esas son calabazas ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?

Hermione intento no reír, negando con la cabeza─ ¡Yo sería incapaz de algo así! ─dijo disfrutando de hacerlo enojar, se acercó a él con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y con tono inocente preguntó─ y dime, ¿qué recuerdo elegiste?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada─ Obviamente, el día en que por primera vez me mire al espejo y contemple tal belleza─ dijo con pagado de sí mismo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, sin tragarse una sola palabra─ ¡Aja! y en ese momento el sol se opacó con tu resplandor.

Indignado se acomodó la capucha de su disfraz, sacudiéndose el polvo─ Aunque te duela aceptarlo, él resplandor Malfoy es innegable.

─ ¿El resplandor Malfoy?

─ ¿Me vas a negar que soy hermoso? ─preguntó y al instante se arrepintió de sonar tan poco masculino─ Scorpius, es idéntico a mi─ debatió infantilmente─ Así que negar mi belleza, es negar también la de nuestro hijo─ dijo buscándolo con la mirada─ ¿adónde se fue, Scorpius?

Hermione se quedó muda, mirando un punto fijo, detrás de Malfoy─ ¡Dementor! ─levantó el dedo y señaló con horror─ ¡Dementor!

─Buen intento, pero no va a funcionar.

Y un frio soplido en la nuca le erizó la piel, haciendo sus piernas temblar en contra de su voluntad─ ¡Malfoy! ─exclamó la criatura detrás de él, con voz profunda y cavernosa.

Todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro y silencioso, al caer de un solo golpe desmayado contra el suelo.

─ ¡Harry! ─regañó Hermione, entre divertida y preocupada por la situación.

─ ¡Ups! ─dijo quitándose el disfraz de dementor y mostrando bajo la capa al pequeño Scorpius, quien no paraba de reír.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Links:

www. youtube channel / UC1pf6lXd1pux0wQFHpRFLAg ?view_ as= subscriberP-(solo eliminen los espacios)

Página de Facebook: search/top/?q=Pam%20Ch%20Voz(solo quiten los signos y unan las letras)


End file.
